Overhead light fixtures used in parking garages, office space, industrial warehouses, and the like often include fluorescent light bulbs or lamps, and typically include 3 fluorescent light bulbs. Some disadvantages of fluorescent light bulbs or lamps that are used in such fixtures are that they are not very efficient and thus consume a lot of power. For example, such fluorescent light bulbs or lamps are not very amenable to being dimmed and when they are dimmed their power factor or efficiency drops down to about 70%. In addition, fluorescent light bulbs may not provide enough light for certain fixture locations. Further, fluorescent light bulbs have an omni-directional light output pattern, not directional, and thus there is inherent loss of light radiated in a backwards direction (upwards instead of downwards). Further, fluorescent light bulbs become less efficient over time and use, and are not suitable for use in certain applications such as cold weather locations. Still further, fluorescent light bulbs tend to give off a large amount of heat, which can lead to increased air conditioning costs when used in high temperature locations and climates.